1. Field of the invention.
This invention relates to a packaging tube for tablets, pills and similar articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Tablets, pills, capsules and the like are often packaged in tubes or vials of glass or of plastic material. By reason of the size or quantity of products involved, the tubes may have substantial dimensions, and patients sometimes feel reluctant to burden themselves with such packages when they have to leave their place of residence for a few hours or even a few days according to the dosage required.